


Lawless

by nearlywitches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlywitches/pseuds/nearlywitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of complete chaos on earth, it was incredibly easy for fallen angels to slip by unnoticed, but Rebekah didn’t want to slip by unnoticed. She wanted to revel in the panic of the apocalypse and she wanted nothing more than for Lucifer to win for once. She wanted to see the forgotten archangel restored to his former glory and to do that, he needed no opposition which was the sole reason that Dean Winchester had to die.</p><p>Hidden away from society, she planned and schemed until virtually no loophole remained. Her plan was foolproof.</p><p>It was just too bad Rebekah didn't factor Castiel's involvement into her plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawless

She couldn’t breathe. The air was pressing against her every atom, pushing and squeezing as she fell through the sky. Eons of stars – the makeup of Rebekah’s very being – were being torn apart, ripped and pulled at the seams until she couldn’t bear the pain any more. The force of the shockwaves rippling through her frail soul as her body was moulded and shaped into a whole new figure could have broken the sound barrier had anyone been around to hear them.  
  
Rebekah had felt the atmosphere between her feet before she had been thrown from her only home into a vast black hole of nothingness. She hadn’t had the time to prepare herself mentally and physically for the harsh gavel of punishment before the jury had decided and the air rushing by her cheeks had been a shock to her entire system. She had tried everything in the rulebook, but the crushing amount of oxygen that was preventing her from breathing whipped the strained Enochian chants from her lips almost before she had uttered them. Nothing was going to prevent Rebekah from falling now, not after all she had done.  
  
The closer she got to humanity, the more the wind seemed to pick up. Her hair flew around her face, framing it like a warped halo. For a split-second, the irony of the thought struck her before the pain coursing through her all-too-human veins overrode the last ounce of sense floating around her otherwise occupied brain. Tiny electric shocks were trailing their way along her arms and legs, forcing their way through to the very tips of her fingernails. Her eyes were firmly closed, but the air was getting denser and hotter, the spillage from her descent slowly coming to a stop.  
  
And with an unceremonious crack, the disgraced angel fell to Earth like a stone into water.


End file.
